


Change it to Juice so it's 'Child-Friendly'

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [7]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Rockstar thinks about little nothings as everyone plans things out. Little nothings!!!
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 7





	Change it to Juice so it's 'Child-Friendly'

" Rochambeau!" Knight Cookie and Cherry Blossom pumped their fist into each other, the winner? Knight Cookie, which means we're heading to the Cookie City, which I'm glad about! I'm honestly a little mad they didn't ask anybody else about where THEY want to go... Whatever, the damage has been done. I'm not very excited though.

" Isn't a like, a long ways till' we even get NEAR the Cookie City...?" I grumble. " I'm super tired of walking..." Call me a complainer, because I am; but I'm tired, and hungry.

" Rockstar, it's only about a days worth of walking until we get to the outskirts, not too bad." BlackBerry pats me on the back. " It won't take too long, if we start getting their now."

" Ah, actually, I have a wagon in the back, my horse could take us there, it'd be twice as fast." That's great news! Now my legs won't be numb at the end of every walk.

" Hooray! Now we won't have to walk!" Angel cheered.

" Angel, do you even know how to walk? You're always flying!" I add in, which was a genuine question, it wasn't met to sound rude at all.

" I-uh... Nooo... I don't know how to walk, hehe... But my wings get tired!" Angel smiles.

" Well. I suppose we should get going, anyway, there doesn't seem to be much in this old place-" BlackBerry kicked a Jellywalker corpse lightly. "- Correct me if I'm wrong."

" No, nothing here. I'll get the wagon, and my horse, you guys should head to the front of the castle. There's a trail that leads to some suburbs. How the trail to the City works is: There's a long while of nothing, then some farms, then the outside of the City. Make sense?" Knight adds, we all nod in response. " Alright. Meet you there." Knight starts climbing up the wall of the castle, going back to the window which he came. Something must be blocking the door, that must suck. The rest of us do as he says, and go to the front of the castle, it's a dull pink and ivory, well-chipped apart, and covered with long and gnarly vines.

" This is a little scary, it looks like something from a spooky story..." Cherry Blossom says. " Do you think we'll be alright? Can we trust this cookie?" She was, of course; talking about Knight Cookie.

" Of course you can trust Knight! He's super-duper nice!" Angel pleads. " He may not show it! But once he deems you important he'll protect you with his life! That means all of us! He'll only hurt you if you hurt someone else." Angel must really want us to get along, they're being so defensive! Groovy...

" I trust Knight Cookie. Did you see all those bodies? He's strong, and he knows it, we want him with us." BlackBerry back up Angel. " Especially when we don't know who we may run into."

" I guess that makes sense..." Cherry Blossom nods. " I guess I'm just paranoid!" She smiled sweetly. How do these cookies stay so happy? I mean I'm all for rockin' on but how can you do it in a time like this? Ah, you know what. Rockstar Cookie cracked the case! It's so obvious too... They're hiding their feelings! Every last one of em'! Except for Zombie, he's rockin' at showing his feelings! As for the rest of them, ((AND POSSIBLY ME-, they need to stop being wimps! What good is it going to do if you aren't open anyways... Thee silence, and my thinking; is broken by Knight hollering over. Sure enough, right beside him was a huge horse, decked out with armor, it was dragging a huge wagon along. I HONESTLY expected a donkey and some kids cart, not this. But! It's a great thing! None of us have to walk now! Which will save us a lot of time. 

" Oh, Knight Cookie. That was quick." BlackBerry was brought to attention. " I'd say before we leave, we get some food for the trips. Have anything stored here, Knight Cookie?"

" I'm afraid there's not a thing to eat here." Knight shook his head.

BlackBerry cocked her head. " Then what have you been eating?"

" ... Nothing. There's nothing here, nothing much anywhere else." Knight looked away from BlackBerry, her gaze can be pretty freaky. Urgh, nothing good can come from BlackBerry looking at you, that chick scares me to the max man. I bet she can read minds... Ooh that'd be so believable... And bad! Hah, I blabber a lotty, hm?

" It's unhealthy to not eat! Your whole body could go tumbling down!" Angel cried, flying over to hug Knight's arm.

" I know, I know. I feel fine though! Don't worry about me being irresponsible!" Knight chuckled.

Angel didn't take to happily to that. " You can't be big and strong if you aren't eating..."

" Questioning my big and strongness, are we? Angel, I promise I'm taking care of myself! I'm Knight Cookie, after all! You believe me, yes?"

" Yes... If I find you not eating again I'll be sad though, OK?" Angel Cookie couldn't hurt a fly, honestly. And if they did they'd hold a proper funeral for it and never forgive themselves. I can see that happening. ' It was a good fly. And I inhumanly slaughtered it. I deserve a thousand deaths!' Angel would shriek. I shouldn't be laughing... That's mean eheh... He-ey-y, what're other people's place to tell me what I should feel wrong for. I can laugh at a sad child. I just have to word it better, yeah? Never mind that.

" OK!" Knight Cookie continues. " Get in the wagon and we're off. I would like to stop by the market, we'll be passing through it. If it's alright with you lot."

" Of course. Maybe we can find some canned food and water." BlackBerry takes Angel and Zombie's hand and hops onto the wagon with them.

" Are we low on food?" I ask, also going onboard the wagon.

BlackBerry shakes her head. " No. But the more cookies we find, the less food we'll have. There's no such thing as having to much food in store."

" Alright-y then, whatever you say~." I hum. When everyone is in the wagon, Knight Cookie hops on his UNIT of a horse, and we roll on out of the castle gates. Not too long into the ride Cherry Blossom and Angel start singing that REPETITIVE DISGRACE of a song again! 

" Two-thousand bottles of juice on the wall, two-thousand bottles of jui-ce~!" They sing in some surprisingly rockin' harmony, that doesn't change the fact the song is AWFUL and makes me want to rip out my ears! If I had them. Angel and Cherry Blossom, if I had them listening to me, they'd learn how the set up of that song was engineered to be some catchy-no-tone nonsense!

" You do know you're supposed to be counting the bottles down, not up, right?" I interrupt.

" We need our hopes uppity! So we count uppity!" Angel gigles, and they continue their song. If they get to four thousand I'll jump off this wagon and won't think twice!


End file.
